Lost For Words
by Rach3l
Summary: What happens when Yuna's wish for Tidus to be by her side again is granted? Read to find out. The plot will get more interesting as I continue, promise. TidusYuna obviously. This is my first ficcie so pleace be nice. ) R&R!
1. Surprise Surprise!

Lost For Words  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2 or any of the characters from Final Fantasy; although, I really wish I did. Square-enix owns them.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Yuna sighed and looked out the window. She had a great view or Spira from her bed where she was sitting down. Sin had finally been defeated and Spira was saved. But why wasn't she celebrating like the rest of the others?  
  
*Come on Yuna!* She assured herself. *He was just a guy!*  
  
But he wasn't just a guy. Deep down Yuna knew he was something more.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku screamed out happily.  
  
"Hey Rikku," Yuna forced a smile but Rikku knew it was fake.  
  
"C'mon Yuna!" Rikku said sitting down beside Yuna. "It's been two years! When are you getting over Tidus-"  
  
Yuna's eyes filled with tears at the mention of the T-word.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Yuna!" Rikku said throwing her arms around her cousin.  
  
"It's ok, Rikku," Yuna said wiping her tears. She had to be strong. He would want her to be. But it was hard to let go of someone you loved.  
  
*If only he was here. I wouldn't be like this. I just wish he was here right here with me.*  
  
CRASH!  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Rikku said jumping up form the bed.  
  
"I don't know! Let's go see!" Yuna said jumping up also. The two girls ran outside and to their surprise saw an unconscious Tidus.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
A\N: I know this is short but I'll make the second chappie longer I promise. =) 


	2. Wake Up Tidus!

Lost For Words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2 or any of the characters from Final Fantasy. They're owned by Square-enix.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Lulu, Wakka, Gippal and Paine ran towards the two.  
  
"What was that, ya?" Wakka asked. But when he saw Tidus laying their unconscious his mouth fell open.  
  
"TIDUS?!" Lulu asked. Her eyes were wide. Rikku started jabbing Tidus with a finger like what she used to do to bug him. All Yuna could do was stare.  
  
"He's breathing," Paine said who had bent down to check Tidus' pulse. Rikku kept jabbing.  
  
"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Rikku yelled out.  
  
"Rikku!" Gippal yelled. "Do you not know how to shut up?!" Rikku threw him a nasty look and yelled again this time right next to Tidus' ear. Nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe it's a fake?" Gippal suggested. Rikku rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe the sound of Yuna's voice will wake him," Lulu suggested nudging Yuna who hadn't said anything in a while.  
  
"Worth a try, ya?" Wakka said. "Go Yuna." Yuna nodded and bent down. She placed her mouth near Tidus' ear and whispered.  
  
"Wake up Tidus." All of a sudden the unconscious Tidus sprang to life. His eyes opened and he blinked several times to regain his vision. He stared up at the familiar faces that were all gaping at him.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tidus said standing up. "I'm seeing things again!"  
  
"You're not," Paine said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tidus asked.  
  
"She's Paine. She's a member of the Gullwings." Rikku explained. Tidus nodded his head.  
  
"This is just too freaky!" Tidus looked around at the faces surrounding him. Then his eyes fell upon Yuna who was staring at him.  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Ohh, it's getting hot in here!" Rikku said. "Why don't we all leave Tidus and Yuna alone to get reacquainted. Paine and Lulu nodded their head in agreement but Wakka and Gippal just complained,  
  
"Aww! It's getting to the good part now!" Gippal whined.  
  
"I said LET'S GO!" Rikku shouted. She grabbed Gippal by the ear and pulled him away with Paine following them laughing. Lulu turned and faced Wakka with an evil grin.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Wakka said. Lulu and Wakka followed Rikku, Gippal and Paine.  
  
"That was. weird," Tidus said making a face watching the others go. He then faced Yuna.  
  
"Tidus-" Yuna began. Tidus put a finger on Yuna's lips. He moved closer towards her and kissed her passionaitely. Yuna was surprised by this a bit then she kissed him back with even more passion. Finally Tidus broke the kiss.  
  
"I've been waiting two year's to do that." Tidus said grinning.  
  
"I SAW THAT!" Wakka yelled running towards them.  
  
"What the.?" Yuna started.  
  
She saw the others jump up from behind a tree with sheepish grins. Yuna and Tidus blushed. Gippal was laughing so hard and Rikku just kept giggling.  
  
"Hahaha!" Gippal said with a huge grin. "Nice on dude!" He high-fived Tidus. Wakka wasn't impressed though. All through that afternoon Wakka lectured Tidus about the birds and the bees.  
  
A\N: I know this isn't exactly longer than the first chappie. It will be in the next few chapters. =D 


End file.
